Life or death
by shyannada141
Summary: Shystar finds out who she was in the past. Secrets that should have stayed a secret get reviled and the most powerful evil comes back. Boyxboy Shippings and girlxboy.


Shyannada141: Welcome to my story!

Yugi: Oh boy! Here we go!

Shystar: ...

Shyannada141: Yugi do the disclamer please!

Yugi: Why?

Shyannada141: If you don't I won't put you and Yami TOGEATHER!

Yugi: *sweat drops* Shyannada141 dose not own Yugioh and Naruto or warrior cats!

Shystar: But she owns the names you never herd of and this fanfic!

Shyannada141: On with the story!

It was a sunny day in the leaf village. Shystar sat in her cuzs room who was pacing back and forth. She looked up from a book she borrowed from Temari.  
"Naruto stop _worring_!" she hissed at him. He stopped his pacing and just looked at her wide eye.  
"_You __will __**Not**__** UNDERSTAND **__how _**I **FEEL!" It was ture Shystar well never understand Naruto or anyone esle who was _in _love. She had never feeling in love. Not even in her cat from!  
"Your right I never feeling in love Naruto... And remember I swear to a she-cat warrior cat that I'll be a _Loner_ for the rest of my life," she signed and sat up.  
Then there was tapping at the window and they both turned around and saw Kakashi out side waving at them. Naruto opened the window at once. Kakashi steped in the room and looked at Shystar than Naruto.  
"Lady Hokage wants you _both_ in her office right now!" Shystar and Naruto run down the stairs and grabed their ninja staff.  
"Race you Shystar!" Naruto yelled and started to run to the hokage building. Shystar smiked evilly. She was faster than Naruto and all there friends put togeather.

5 minutes later...

Shystar yawned when Naruto appered by her. She give him a little smike showing that she win yet again and he owed her. They walked up the stairs to Lady Tsunade room were she did her Hokage work. When they walked in Sasuke was there with the Hokage waiting for them. Naruto was however happy to see his crush! There was an old man with white hair and a banda on his head was there as well.  
"Yes Lady Hokage?" asked Shystar sourfully at her.  
"This man wants to take some of are ninja's home with him so they can be like nomale teenages. And there are dangers to his and his gradsons lives because of staff that happened to them this year," she waved her hand at the man to speck.  
"Thanks lady Tsunade... I'm Solomon Muto my grandson and I have very bad luck sometimes and we are in danger all the time and this time its worse than before... My grandson got hurt one day and it was very bad. The ninjas here healed him. He is waiting for us back at the hotel with his friends and his boyfriend. I only asked for one ninja who could help us and... Why don't you talk now lady Hokage?" He asked lady Tsunade.  
"Sure..." she turned toward them."Shystar I know your on vacation and want to spead time with Naruto. But you need to go The Kazekage said you well go if Naruto go's and Naruto well go if Sasuke go's. So this is mission for all three of you get ready to leave in 3 hours and Kakashi is going as well to keep an eye on you! I told him three days before head so he should be the city by now... And don't use your chara anless you need to! Move out!"  
"Yes Ma'am!"

3 hours later...

We waited for Mr. Muto and his grandson and his friends and boyfriend. Naruto and Shystar were talking about what kind of pranks to play on everyone. Sasuke just stand there and listened to them talk with his eyes closed. Then Shystar turned turned her head to were they appered there were some look alikes. Mr. Muto come up to Shystar and when some of the look alikes gasped in shock at her.  
"This is Shystar, Naruto and Sasuke," told the group,"and this is my grandson Yugi and his friends and boyfriend. Kabai, Joey, Bakure, Ryo, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Malik, Yami, and Atem."  
"Nice to meet you!" yelled Naruto. Shystar and Sasuke said nothing well the others said hi back to Naruto.  
"Should we get going? It well be night soon and rabbits well be in there homes..." Shystar licked her lips. Rabbits were her favoite to eat but everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what she ment.  
"Shystar go on your hunt well be fine. But hurry up!" Naruto laughed. Shystar changed into a cat and run into the forst.

10 minutes later...

Shystar changed back into a humen as she come up behind them scearying everyone but Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto just laughed and Sasuke grinned when Shystar did that. Naruto stand next to Shystar still laughing. They started to walk away from the village. When night come Yugi and Ryo yawned they were tried out. Shystar stopped so did the others Shystar turned to them.  
"We shell rest here and Naruto _when _its 2 hours pasted Midnight wake me up for my turn!" Shystar snapped and jumped in a tree and fell asleep...

In Shystar's dream...

_It was a moonless night and Shystar looked around She was in a land that looked like the land of wind but hotter. She herd a sound and she turned her head to see Atem come closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed he laughed a bit.  
"What are you doing outside, Aklee?" he asked her. Shystar just giggled at him but she didn't know why. And that was not her name she noticed that Atem and herself were both very tanned and they were wareing chage clouths.  
"I'm on my way to see Shelee, My Love," she giggled. He picked her up and kissed her.  
"Be careful..." his voiced whispered... Then someone was calling her and Shystars dream started to fade..._

Shystar woke up with a start. Then she looked down Naruto stand there waiting for her to take her turn. She jumped down and nodded to Naruto and he want to sleep by Sasuke. Shystar looked at Atem and wounder why he was in her dream... She toke her spot up a tree and sat there thinking...  
"Great Starclan! What's happening to me?!" she whipered to the stars...

Shyannada14: Well chapter 1 is done!

Shystar: ...

Yugi: Please review and comment!


End file.
